


I'd Do It Again

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	I'd Do It Again

Just because she didn’t know it didn’t mean that you felt any differently about Jennifer Jareau - and you were not about to let this madman take her away from you. If that meant your life then so be it.

“What are you doing?” She whispered, barely being heard over the bellowing of the unsub that had tackled her to the floor.

You didn’t answer. There was time to explain what you were doing or why. This man needed to be taken in or taken down first. “Put the gun down, Christopher. I’m not gonna tell you again.”

“And if I don’t?”

That really wasn’t a question, but you didn’t feel like fighting, so you trained your gun tighter on him, your index finger hovering over the trigger ready to shoot. “No if. Put the gun down.”

The rest of the team would be here soon if they weren’t already.

In the blink of an eye, a few shots popped off in succession. No idea where they came from, but you were on the floor and so was Christopher. 

Your head was pounding.

What just happened?

“Y/N?” 

Her voice was far off in the distance, but she was alive.

And then it all went black.

These lights were killer. You were better off as a vampire. 

As you attempted to open your eyes, burning against the harshness of fluorescent lights, you felt a sharp pain radiating through your left shoulder. “Oh holy hell!”

“Y/N! You’re awake,” JJ sighed happily. She saw you grasping at the back of your head. “You were knocked back by the shot. You have a concussion.”

“Wonderful,” you said flatly.

“Still Y/N,” she laughed. “That’s a comfort at least.”

Finally, you were able to open your eyes without feeling like they were going to burn out of your sockets. 

“Always me. How are you feeling?” You were in pain, but JJ looked like she was okay, maybe a couple of bruises, unless your eyesight was so fucked up that that wasn’t what those purple spots on her body were. 

JJ started to tear up, leaning forward to grab your arm. “I’m okay. Just a couple cuts and bruises, but otherwise I’m fine.” For a moment, she hesitated, like she was searching for her words, but she finally found them. “Why did you do that? Why did you jump in front of me?”

“We’re family,” you replied. That was true, but it wasn’t the whole truth. “That’s what we do.”

“I had him.”

She probably could’ve taken him, even from her position on the ground, but you hadn’t wanted to take that chance. “You hesitated. Like you’d hit your head. I didn’t want to take the chance that he’d get to you. The man was out for blood.”

“Exactly,” she replied as a tear fell from her eye. “And you put yourself in the middle. You got yourself shot.”

“I’d do it again.”

That was another piece of the truth.

“Don’t,” you said firmly. “I can’t lo-”

“Lose me?” She nodded, unable to meet your gaze. “Why can’t you JJ?”

Never before had you thought that JJ might feel the same way about you, but now you thought differently. You were still going to take things with a grain of salt. You could’ve been reading into things because of your concussion. Maybe you weren’t thinking clearly. 

“We’ve been dancing around it, haven’t we?” She asked. “Is it just me?”

Now you were the one crying. “No. Not just you.”

She moved so quickly you nearly flinched, thinking she was going to graze your wounded shoulder, but before you could even blink her lips were on yours. If your shoulder didn’t hurt so badly, you would’ve pulled her even closer. Her tears slipped onto your cheeks, mixing with your own. “Don’t do that again,” she whispered.

“What? Try and save your life? It worked didn’t it?” 

She glared at you and made you laugh, which hurt your shoulder. “Sorry,” she replied. “But seriously. Don’t.”

“If anything, this makes me more likely to do it again.”

JJ tried to kiss the stupid out of you, but it wasn’t working. There was nothing you wouldn’t do for this woman. “You’re annoying,” she laughed.

“So are you.”

Tapping the side of your bed, you invited her closer. You’d been shot before so you’d learned how to deal with the pain, but it was always tiring. And within minutes, she was asleep at your side.

“How’s Y/N doing?” Penelope asked frantically as she ran into the waiting room area. “How is she? Is she okay?”

Emily walked up to her and wrapped her in her embrace. “She’s okay. A concussion and the through and through in her left shoulder, but she’s okay.”

Penelope breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh thank god, where’s JJ? She with her?”

“Yea, why don’t we go back and see them now. The doctor said we could.” Emily put her hand behind Penelope’s back and walked back toward Y/N’s room. 

As they rounded the corner, both women snickered. “About time don’t you think?” Emily whispered. JJ and Y/N were snuggled up together, JJ’s head resting on Y/N’s right shoulder. 

Penelope clapped excitedly, but careful not to wake them up. “Yes it is! I can’t wait for them to wake up.”

Emily couldn’t either. The two of them had been nearly there for years. She and Penelope turned around to walk out. “But not now. I think they both need their rest.”


End file.
